The invention relates to a device with enhanced durability for injecting gases into metallurgical vessels.
Injection devices are used in different fields of industry. For example, they are used in metallurgical vessels and metal melts, for the introduction of gases or finely divided solids into a liquid. Often they are refractory gas sinks formed with ducts through which the gases or finely divided solids flow into the liquid. Gas sinks are known, for example, from German No. OS 36 25 478, German No. OS 36 42 623, German No. OS 36 31 521, German Patent Specifications No. U 85 22 350, 86 20 206 and 87 16 110 and European Patent A No. 0 153 380.
Normally gas sinks of the kind specified have a metal jacket and as a rule are provided with a separate envelope and inserted in perforate blocks. The cover area of the sinks is exposed to heavy wear, so that the blocks are continuously worn away, starting from the surface. Moreover, turbulences of the melt cause heavy wear between the metal layer, the envelope, the perforate block and the adjoining ladle bottom. The durability of such systems is therefore very limited.